the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Fabian Rutter
Fabian Rutter is one of the main characters of the show living in the Anubis House. He's the smart one who's often seen hanging around with the girls more than the guys which often leads to people teasing him. He was dating Nina in the first two seasons, but is now single in Season 3. He was best friends with Mick Campbell, his ex-roommate, and is now roommates with Eddie Miller, his opposite. He helped found Sibuna, along with Nina Martin and Amber Millington. Joy Mercer, a friend, has been trying to win his heart, but she has come to accept that he loves Nina. In Season 3, Fabian is more aggresive and confident. Fabian was taken as the fourth sinner for pride. ''View the gallery. About Fabian was Nina's only friend from the beginning of the series, and the only one who stood up for her when Patricia Williamson started to bully and insult her for something she didn't do. He often went to the attic with Nina to find clues about the hidden treasure in the House of Anubis. He along with Nina and Amber were the only ones who went or even know that they go on regular trips to the attic to try to find clues about the supposedly hidden treasure in the house. They also started a club, Sibuna, trying to figure out the mystery and saying that whatever snooping they do must be kept a secret. In the fire of sacrifice he's forced by Amber to burn his autographed copy of "The Solar System is Your Friend." In her diary, Nina described Fabian as "geek chic" and "sweet." It is evidenced that he has a crush on Nina and insists that he wasn't close to Joy "that way" like Patricia implies. In the series one finale, they kiss after becoming Prom King and Queen. In series two, they're a couple. Eventually, after a Media:Example.oggmisunderstanding, they break up but get back together in the series two finale. In the beginning of the series, Patricia started making Nina's life in Anubis House miserable. Fabian then started to hang out with Patricia less and less as a result. She then started to give Nina and Fabian both a hard time for sneaking about and whispering to each other. Fabian just told Nina to ignore her. Later on, Patricia joined Sibuna and he seemed to be okay about it. In Season 2 , we learned that he can't dance. He seems to be a pushover as he is not able to stand up for himself, and lets other people control him. He also seems to have no backbone and after Nina's Gran told him to step up his game, Fabian didn't realize he had a game to step up. He and Nina got back together in the Season 2 finale. In Season 3, he is saddened by the fact that Nina isn't returning, but somehow continues to help with the ensuing mystery and nominating Eddie as the new leader of Sibuna. Towards the near end of the third season, he is tricked by Robert Frobisher Smythe and becomes the 4th sinner. Making Victor the 1st sinner, the sinner of greed, Patricia the 2nd sinner, the sinner of anger, Mr. Sweet the 3rd sinner, the sinner of jealousy, finally, Fabian as the 4th sinner, the sinner of pride. Relationships 'Nina Martin '''(2011 - present; Ex-Girlfriend, Best Friend) Fabian is the nicest one to Nina when she first arrives. He greats her the warmest welcome and actually treats her like a person instead of an "alien from planet Mars" like Alfie did. Also, he told his roommate Mick that Nina looked nice in the first episode. When Nina was told about a treasure in Anubis House, she only tells him about the secret and the others by accident. Throughout the rest of the season, Nina tells almost everything she thinks of that may benefit the treasure hunt to Fabian instead of anyone else. Everyone thinks they are dating or should date or that they like each other. He also told Nina (by accident) she has pretty eyes. As of the season finale, Nina and Fabian have their first kiss at Prom. Nick has confirmed that they are dating in Season 2. In the sneak peek of House of Hello on Nick.com, Fabian and Nina almost kiss but Jerome ruins the moment as he points out the living room is an eating area. Later on in the season, they break up due to a misunderstanding. Although they broke up, it is shown that they both still have feelings for one another. He told Amber that he still has feelings for Nina and he also told Joy he is not over Nina. And in season 2 after they break up he asked Nina if 'we should give Fabina another go' very nicely but Nina fell asleep. At the end of the Season 2 finale, Fabian and Nina kissed which shows they are back together . Fabian is very worried about Nina and confronts Eddie about a letter from her. Nina said she will always love him but they should move on. Thoughout season 3, Fabian mentions Nina and always gets sad when others mention her. (See Fabina) 'Joy Mercer' (Unknown - present; "Study Buddy", Close Friend) Fabian and Joy are known to have history. In the first episode, Joy falls onto Fabian's leg while Patricia is recording her. She and Fabian seem rather close to one another. She also looks at the book that he's reading and gives him a questioning look. Fabian smiles at her and tells her that it is a good book even though it's not Twilight. Also in the background, you can see Fabian handing Joy her jacket. After Joy disappears, Fabian seems a bit worried about her. He is also very excited when the email from Joy comes (even though it actually wasn't from her). Nick.com has a connection of the characters and when Fabian and Joy are connected Fabian's says he just wants to be friends while Joy's says she wants to break up Fabian and Nina. Joy's got an open door, but will Nina stop her and get back together with Fabian? In House of Collections / House of Speculation , it is said that Joy is Fabian's oldest friend. In House of Freeze / House of Timeout Fabian tells Joy that she has done a horrible thing, and refuses to talk with her or hear her explanation. By the end of Season 2, they both decided that they were better off as friends. In season two Fabian kisses Joy because he thinks she is Nina because Jerome being Jerome sold Joy the same dress as Nina and Joy took Nina's mask when Nina left the party to go to visit the exhibition. In Season 3, we learn that Joy has not gotten over Fabian. When he tells her again that he wants to be "just friends", she finally gives up on him, but they are still good friends. (See Jabian) 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown - present; Best Friend) Mick was Fabian's roommate and he often helped Mick out with his problems with Amber. They are really good friends and Mick knows that Fabian likes Nina. In the first episode, Mick asked Fabian what he thought of Nina and Fabian said that she looked nice. Afterwards, Mick teases him about it. They were also practicing their dancing for the prom, to which everyone applauds to. When Mick moved to Australia he said that he was surprised to see that "Eddie was in Mick's bed". (See Mickbian) 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown - present; Friend) Fabian thinks Jerome is a jerk and that he needs to be nicer. He also forces Jerome to tell Mick the truth about why Amber was mad at Mick. They weren't together much in the first half of the season, but near the end of the season, he and Jerome began to accept each other and could possibly be considered friends. But in Season 2, after Nina and Fabian announced that they broke up, Jerome started to tease them, which Fabian replied to him by calling him a creep. (See Ferome) 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown - present; Friend;) Fabian is just friends with Mara. He also tells her that Nina was crying in the hallway. They also agreed that it wasn't right for everyone to be unwelcoming to Nina. Other than that, the two do not interact much with each other, even though due to their similar personalities, they could turn out to be friends. In Season 2, when Mara is threatened to be expelled, he is among the people who stand up for her, saying 'You can't expel her, she's done more for this school then most of us put together", which means he knows how smart she is. He is also very grateful for Mara's help, because she helps him analyze a potion without asking questions. It is also proved that Mara is smarter, academically than Fabian, because she knew how to analyze the potion and he didn't have a clue. (See: Mabian ) Alfie Lewis (Unknown - present; Ex-Enemies; Good Friends) Fabian thinks that Alfie is a goof. However, he is very worried about him afterAlfie goes into shock. A few episodes after that, Fabian and Patricia tell Alfie about Sibuna and he gets initiated in. Fabian was present during Alfie's Sibuna Fire of Sacrifice. From then on, the two have become closer. In Season 2, when Alfie gets stuck in the tunnel, Fabian is worried and saves him and Amber. He also saves Alfie when he got stuck in the spider web. They become pretty good friends and often work together in season three. They made a song for Victor and Trudy together. In House of Capture/House of Heartbreak Alfie found out Fabian was bringing KT to Robert Frobisher Smythe, he ran out to save her. Alfie attacked Fabian telling KT to run. Fabian tells him he is the joke of the group and that no one believes him. However Fabian is no longer a sinner so they are most likely friends again. (View: Albian) 'Amber Millington' (Unknown - present; Close Friend) Fabian and Amber don't have much interaction in the beginning of the series, and seem to almost ignore each other. Both of them were concerned when Nina was locked in the attic because of Patricia. However, after Sibuna is formed, the two become close friends, both devoted to finding out the secrets of the Anubis House. Amber also knows that Fabian likes Nina and wants them together (Amber is a known Fabina shipper and is known to have come up with the name.) (See Famber) 'Patricia Williamson' (Unknown - present; Close Friend) Fabian thinks Patricia is mean to Nina and wants her to stop blaming Nina for Joy's disappearance. Patricia may be jealous of Fabian liking Nina and hanging out with Nina all the time. It is hinted that Patricia and Fabian were good friends before Joy disappeared, although they weren't talking to each other because Fabian accused Patricia of being a "witch". However, they are now friends again since Patricia joined Sibuna along with him, Nina, and Amber. In one episode, Fabian says, "I'm so happy I could kiss you!" and Nina looks upset to that. In the Season Finale, Fabian, instead of asking Nina to the prom, asks Patricia if she is going with someone which leads Nina to think that Fabian has a crush on Patricia instead of her, but then Fabian finally gets up the courage to ask Nina to prom. Patricia also ships Fabina because she was happy when Nina told her about how Fabian asked her out. In Season 2, Patricia is still a Fabina shipper but doesn't express her opinion because of Joy. The two are close in Season Two and in Season Three they snoop through Eddie's things where they find Nina's locket and emails between the two. Fabian and Patricia are both sinners, and are working with team evil to collect the last sinner. (See Fabicia) 'Eddie Miller ' (2012 - present; Good Friend, Roommates) Fabian and Eddie become roommates when Mick leaves for Australia. Their personalities definitely clash as seen in their room. When Eddie says that Nina is the best thing he's heard since he arrived, Fabian grows jealous. Fabian has only been seen talking to Eddie once when he was talking to him about Patricia. Fabian also looks jealous of Eddie when everyone discovers that Eddie is Nina's Osirion, and, ultimately, guardian. This may lead to a possible jealousy in season 3. However, they do not like the same sort of music. In a special exerpt from the Season 3 Episode 1 script the two are very good friends. When they come back for Season 3, they are close, but Fabian tries to hurt Eddie later because of Nina. They make up and Fabian votes for Eddie to become leader of Sibuna (see Feddie) Trivia *He is the first male member of Sibuna. *He is one of the three founding members of Sibuna, the other two being Nina Martin and Amber Millington. *Nina kissed him in the Season 1 finale and Season 2 finale. *He has a habit of signing his notes "Love, Fabian x." This is seen when he writes a poem for Nina and when he writes himself a note concerning Vera. *His Dutch/Belgian Het Huis Anubis counterpart was Fabian Ruitenburg. *His German Das Haus Anubis counterpart was Daniel Gutenberg. *Fabian was the first friend of Nina Martin since Nina moved to England. *He plays the guitar and acted awfully embarrassed when Nina found him practicing. He also played his guitar at dinner with Gustav. *He was the first to figure out the puzzle pieces were really broken pieces of the Cup of Ankh. *Nina said she loves him in the Season 1 finale. *He and Mara somewhat share the same personality; smart and kind. It is also shown when the school was asking for someone to volunteer for the bid, Fabian and Mara were the first two to raise their hands before Joy and Nina. They were also the closest ones to Mick in Season 1. *His uncle is Ade Rutter. *His godfather is Jasper. *In Season 2, he is cursed and his arm bears the Mark of Anubis marking him cursed along with Nina. *He is one of six characters that have never missed a full episode. *He and Joy have been friends the longest. As in, Joy and Fabian met before they met any of their other friends. *In the 2nd season Joy's crush for Fabian interferes with the House of Anubis team. *He is the only character who's parents have never been mentioned. *Fabian is the only male main character who appears in every episode of every season. *Due to Nina leaving and Amber has left to Fashion School, Fabian will be the only original Sibuna member for Season 3. *Jerome called him a lovesick british boy. *In S3, Fabian becomes more assertive, sometimes even reaching agressiveness, like with Eddie and KT. *On iTunes, it says Fabian will make a shocking discovery about his dad (which did not happen in Season 3) *Fabian ships Peddie. *Fabian wins the dodgeball tournament for Anubis House even though Eddie didn't choose him for the team. *Fabian was very confident in the Season 1 play but in Season 3, for Joy and Mara's play auditions, he has become more nervous. *He was the fourth sinner of pride. *He might be with Mara in the movie but due to her leaving in s4 he and nina might get back together. Category:Males Category:Teens Category:House of Anubis Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Students Category:The Awakening Group Category:Gf Category:Gfgf Category:Gfgfgf Category:Gfgfrre Category:Fs Category:Fscf Category:Sfs Category:Vf Category:Gfgffs Category:Res Category:Rese3 Category:43 Category:Members of Sibuna3 Category:Members of Sibunagt Category:G Category:F Category:Fssa Category:Fseas Category:Ewa Category:Ewas Category:Fsfs Category:Gfgfgfrere Category:Ff Category:S Category:Sa Category:Ree Category:334 Category:Saf Category:Gfgfes Category:Resf Category:Ea Category:Re Category:3qq Category:Ffg Category:H Category:Hj Category:Jg Category:Ft Category:Rer Category:Ftg Category:Gfg Category:Jj Category:I Category:If Category:Rere Category:Mk Category:L Category:Lg Category:Hhgg Category:Hh Category:Fgf Category:Gff Category:Gfgfgfgf Category:Tr Category:Trr Category:R Category:Rrr Category:Rhgg Category:Fg Category:Es Category:Ese Category:Reree Category:Rf Category:E Category:Ffe Category:Fe Category:Fsggf Category:Fhg Category:Fggf Category:Fghgf Category:Gfgt Category:Fsfsf Category:Sre Category:Ee Category:Trtr Category:Er Category:Reh Category:Trh Category:Fth Category:T Category:Trg Category:Hr Category:Th Category:Thj Category:Gztz Category:Rz Category:Hjgf Category:Retr Category:Ttr Category:Tz Category:Tzf Category:Fgfgf Category:Hgf Category:Hg Category:Gfghgfg Category:Ggf Category:Gfgfhgh Category:Gfgfhghgf Category:Gfgfgfgfgf Category:Gfgfh Category:Ftz Category:Hztr Category:Tg Category:Thftth Category:Hfth Category:Tf Category:Hgft Category:Hft Category:Hf Category:Tghf Category:Gg Category:Trhg Category:Fghg Category:Hgthg Category:Fthtr Category:Rtr Category:Rg Category:Gfggh Category:Fghggf Category:Ggfgf Category:Gfgfgfgfgfgf Category:Trtrg Category:Ggfg Category:Gffgf Category:Gtrt Category:Rertrr Category:Rt Category:Tgr Category:Gr Category:Rrrgr Category:Ggfgfgf Category:Gfgff Category:Tt Category:Rr Category:Trt Category:Trte Category:Ttre Category:Tte Category:Ttret Category:Etr Category:Tet Category:Trre Category:Rtrh Category:Hfg Category:Gfs Category:Ffs Category:Ffsrere Category:Ferere Category:Rerew Category:Reerew Category:Rew Category:Rewrew Category:Rewr Category:Rewrewer Category:Erewrew Category:Rerere Category:Wre Category:Reew Category:Rre Category:Rerewrew Category:Rerewrewe Category:Ew Category:Rewrrewr Category:Rwre Category:Rewrr Category:Reewre Category:Rrere Category:We Category:Rrw Category:Rw Category:Rww Category:Rwrew Category:Rewrewerrew Category:Rewrewrew Category:Rewrewe Category:Rewre Category:Rewrewrewrew Category:Rewrewrewre Category:Rererewrew Category:Rereewre Category:Rrew Category:Weew Category:W Category:Weewrrew Category:Eewr Category:Were Category:Rrewffs Category:Fsfsfs Category:Fsfsfsfsfs Category:Fsf Category:Ewew Category:Gffs Category:Fffsfs Category:Gffsf Category:Ffsfs Category:Fsfsfsfs Category:Ffgf Category:Gfres Category:Zthgffgf Category:Gffgfhgh Category:Ghg Category:Gfgfrgr Category:Ege Category:Rgf Category:Bgf Category:Gfrgf Category:Gffgftr Category:Rs Category:Gffsfs Category:Fss Category:Fr Category:Rgfgf Category:Efe Category:Ffee Category:Gfr Category:Fffe Category:Gfgtr Category:Gt Category:Gtg Category:Ggrgr Category:Ggfgfgfg Category:Gtr Category:Trgt Category:Rfg Category:Vfgr Category:Esgf Category:Gfhg Category:Fgr Category:Sff Category:Fgg Category:Fggffsf Category:Fre Category:Eer Category:Tzh Category:Hbv Category:Cx Category:Cxy Category:X Category:Íy Category:Ssa Category:Fgggf Category:Gffssf Category:Fsgf Category:Gfggf Category:Fsfre Category:Refef Category:Few Category:Rewrewr Category:Rewrewrewrewrew Category:Rewrewrwr Category:Zt Category:Fsfsfsfsre Category:Vff Category:Safs Category:Fsfsfsfsfsea Category:Ewrw Category:Wrer Category:3q Category:Main Charactersrw Category:Fef Category:Fsfgf Category:Gfbgf Category:V Category:Saewq Category:Wq Category:Trhz6 Category:Characters3 Category:Sagfe Category:Gfgfhfhg Category:Gfffsa Category:Saewa Category:A2 Category:House of Anubisf Category:Fgfhg Category:Zf Category:Trres Category:Fewa Category:Wewe Category:Gffx Category:Fhr Category:Rtrre Category:Aqwe Category:Ref Category:Feewq Category:Eew Category:Wwa Category:Wew Category:Weweeew Category:Grg Category:Jz Category:J Category:Rwewqmj Category:Jlh Category:K Category:Ihu Category:Resgf Category:Wa Category:Ewee Category:Qw Category:Ewq Category:Weqew Category:Ewewgfgf Category:Hfk Category:U Category:Jug Category:Ztr Category:Fewae Category:Wawa Category:Wawagrhj Category:Hjgz Category:Erg Category:Rse Category:Gfesf Category:Ewf Category:Ffew Category:Ewasa Category:Sas Category:Sasa Category:Sasasa Category:Sasagtr Category:Te Category:Rwh Category:Rewg Category:Rwzu Category:Trew Category:Gfgtrrew Category:Rewgh Category:Gtf Category:Resgfk Category:Iu Category:Ur Category:Errew Category:Ewqe Category:Gfew Category:Ef Category:Feew Category:Fewfewfew Category:Fw Category:Hjzr Category:Juut Category:Tewagf Category:Rerewrewgt Category:Rerewer Category:Erew Category:Rewrewrewrewre Category:Rererew Category:Reeew Category:Ewqew Category:Wwq Category:Ewqw Category:Ewqr Category:Ztztzt Category:Ztut Category:Fff Category:Fsgfgf Category:Trresres Category:Gfrew Category:Rewfr Category:Frfwfe Category:Ffefew Category:Rwr Category:Main Charactersrew Category:Rewtr Category:Rewrewerew Category:Rerewf Category:Fsfsgf Category:Trresf Category:Fsresre Category:Erewre Category:Trrew Category:Rewrewrewrewv Category:Vcx Category:Vbv Category:B Category:Vcv Category:Gfgft Category:Nh Category:Nhh Category:Hhs Category:Fbgf Category:Gfffs Category:Fsgfz Category:Tgf Category:Gfgr Category:Gfgfhg Category:Hjhg Category:Hjgff Category:Satrs Category:R5 Category:Gggf Category:Gfgfff Category:Sf Category:Fsfss Category:Ffssf Category:Ss Category:Fssf Category:Rtrgf Category:Gffsfewew Category:Regt Category:Gtgt Category:Re6z Category:Zu Category:Jhg Category:Hjzjut Category:Iui Category:Ii Category:Frf Category:Sewa Category:Ewagrh Category:Hfzt Category:Z Category:Zftt Category:Gfgfgff Category:Gfhj Category:Ku Category:Jzu Category:Gffg Category:ÍsyA Category:Q Category:Fsbgf Category:Hfts Category:Fsfsgff Category:Gfgfgh Category:Ghgh Category:Hghg Category:Gfgfgfgfhg Category:Hgh Category:Hghfgh Category:Hhg Category:Hgg Category:Vfc Category:Gfgfewa Category:Erbg Category:Gfgfgfh Category:Hggc Category:Ggfgfg Category:Zuzuzu Category:Zuf Category:Fshg Category:Gfrhj Category:Hjg Category:Fx Category:Fggfhf Category:Hjjuju Category:Fgfr Category:T5e Category:Te43 Category:H65 Category:Bn Category:Fw2 Category:Rewvf Category:Gfgfgfr Category:Ffewfe Category:Gfggfe Category:Gre Category:Rrerw Category:Hgj Category:Zut Category:Rewrewq Category:Rewgftr Category:Rewfe Category:Rew32q Category:Gge Category:Rewerw Category:Rewrewqrewq Category:Erewrewtr Category:Trrre Category:Rewrewrewrewrw Category:Err Category:Trtrr Category:Trtzt Category:Ztz Category:Uf Category:Hgffs Category:Srereq Category:Rerewrewrew Category:Rrer Category:Rgfgff Category:Free Category:Wewew Category:Fffew Category:Ewfw Category:Fewfew Category:Fewfewfewef Category:Ffewfw Category:Rewrewrewrewrwrewr Category:Rerewrewrewr Category:Trth Category:Hfhg Category:Hghggf Category:Gfgffsf Category:Sfff Category:Sfsf Category:Sfffs Category:Ffff Category:Ffffgf Category:Gftr Category:Trtrrr Category:Ewre Category:Wr Category:Fsgffs Category:Fggg Category:Fefe Category:Frew Category:Fsfsfr Category:FsgfgfGF Category:GFgf Category:Gfgfgfgfgfgfg Category:Fgfgff Category:Gfgfgfgfgfh Category:Ggzt Category:Zg Category:Wrg Category:Gtrtr Category:Ttt Category:Tr5e Category:Tehg Category:Ztzuzuz Category:Fggtr Category:Tr65 Category:Gfgfgfhg Category:Ggff Category:Trtrgtr Category:Ghggtrtrtr445 Category:Ű Category:Hjnmm Category:Hzf Category:Hhftr Category:Gtgnhjv Category:Jgj Category:C Category:Cfc Category:Sffsa Category:As Category:Sasasasa Category:Safge Category:Rewf Category:Ewqeq Category:Fsgff Category:Gffse Category:Wf Category:Ffef Category:Tet54wr Category:Tre3 Category:Gfes Category:Ewqeeq Category:Eqeq Category:Ffgffs Category:Fsff Category:Ggf545et Category:Images of Fabian Rutter Category:Nhnv Category:Hjhjjgűú Category:Safxv Category:Ffsfsfs Category:Ffsf Category:Fgff Category:Fsea Category:Eaew Category:Ewaewew Category:Rwrr Category:Vfvf Category:Fes Category:Eaf Category:Esa Category:Eafh Category:Hhff Category:Gjk Category:Hgggf Category:Weewa Category:Gfe Category:Ewes Category:Gffsres Category:Resgff Category:Fssre Category:Ffsre Category:Eses Category:Esfg Category:Fsss Category:Sassa Category:Fgs Category:Eewaew Category:Ffres Category:Regf Category:Fssffsf Category:Gfgfressf Category:Ffsaewa Category:Ewrer Category:Thg Category:Gfn Category:Hggf Category:Hjj Category:Kiu Category:Iun Category:Hfgf Category:Y Category:Eewg Category:Gfgfgfs Category:A Category:Aw Category:Fghj Category:Kj Category:Grgf Category:Htr Category:Gfgfgfgfgfgt Category:Tffr Category:Ggrtr Category:Rfs Category:Saa Category:Saew Category:Ewfe Category:Ewe Category:Qre Category:Fh Category:Rh Category:Rtrf Category:Sw Category:Ewefr Category:Rwrf Category:Fewwq Category:Wqw Category:Fcgf Category:Hk Category:Iizt Category:Rerewew Category:Ewwe Category:Wfrew Category:Rev Category:Fsfa Category:Ewae Category:Lk Category:Lki Category:Z45 Category:Wewfr Category:Ffr Category:Ewaew Category:Ffsa Category:Saw Category:Ewate Category:Z6u Category:L.l Category:Jgf Category:Gfaw Category:E5 Category:The Awakening Groupi Category:I88 Category:Ffa Category:Waew Category:Gs Category:EGF Category:YS Category:ER Category:LK Category:JLJ Category:II Category:UU Category:Ghj Category:Ffc Category:Rez Category:Ioiu Category:Ui Category:Trfggf Category:Eawa Category:Fsbg Category:Ggh Category:Hghj Category:Gttr Category:R45w Category:Characters4 Category:Hj3 Category:Main Characterst5 Category:Hgfs Category:Sare Category:Reft Category:Ttres Category:Rerre Category:Rerr Category:Rrerre Category:Trtt Category:Ttrtr Category:Et Category:Trrreer Category:Trhggt Category:Zte Category:Efz Category:Zuztzt Category:Zttr Category:Zttrtr Category:Ztzt Category:Trz Category:Rzz Category:Rzt Category:Rzrz Category:Trtz Category:Trzr Category:Zztr Category:Rtz Category:Rtzrz Category:Zr Category:Rzzt Category:Gfgfgfvf Category:Fefsf Category:Sres Category:Fewg Category:Jjg Category:Jlk Category:Lkj Category:Lj Category:Zug Category:Hff Category:Frrw Category:Effea Category:Wfe Category:Fee Category:Ffggf Category:Rrereer Category:Ffss Category:Ewff Category:Fgffs Category:Fsfff Category:Fffffs Category:Fffffsf Category:Fgh Category:Hjzu Category:Uz Category:Iz Category:Iuiu Category:Zuiuz Category:Iiiu Category:Zi Category:Iziu Category:Iizu Category:Uiu Category:2rere Category:Rewrg Category:Gfewre Category:Rewe Category:Main Characters3 Category:Ewqewq Category:Rerewt4 Category:Rerg Category:Ffsewa Category:Ergt Category:Trewe Category:Eqe Category:Charactersr4 Category:Rhgg65 Category:Htre Category:Ewqee2 Category:House of Anubisew Category:Ewqewqeq Category:Eweqqew Category:Sa32 Category:Rewew Category:Ewweewq Category:Reret Category:Etrwre Category:Weeq3 Category:Sa23 Category:Sa3232 Category:Main Characters321 Category:Rewrrew Category:Ere Category:Re43w Category:Hj33 Category:Hghg344 Category:Hth Category:Htrew Category:Rewq Category:Ewrerw Category:Zr6 Category:Members of Sibunaewq Category:Ewqewqe Category:Eetz Category:Trzt Category:W4 Category:Erewk Category:Zuuz Category:Ure Category:Rewrefr Category:Twew Category:Reere Category:Erewe Category:Www Category:Wwqw Category:Ww Category:Wwe Category:Weeww Category:Wer Category:Rrerrw Category:Wrew Category:Errtr Category:Trtrtr Category:Rtere Category:W44 Category:Ft53 Category:Members of Sibuna45 Category:Ft5 Category:Members of Sibuna45455 Category:Rewgh354 Category:Ft545 Category:Members of Sibuna5 Category:Members of Sibuna35 Category:Ft535 Category:L53355 Category:Members of Sibuna355 Category:Reeew53 Category:Ft5355 Category:Gfgfffffs Category:Sffff Category:Frereew Category:Ereg Category:Retrtr Category:Trtetr Category:Trtrt Category:Rtt Category:Rtrt Category:Etrtre Category:Retrtrtr Category:Rhű Category:D Category:Sfsfs Category:Fffs Category:Efy Category:Ffsfgf Category:Rser Category:Rr43 Category:Refea Category:E3 Category:Ewefe Category:Eq Category:Ewaeae Category:Ewewfr Category:Gtrtzt Category:Utt Category:Zj Category:Tzt Category:Hrwet Category:Fsw Category:Rthg Category:Trfe Category:Erefe Category:Fere Category:Rererewr Category:Jjuz Category:Trf Category:Hhf Category:Hggff Category:Gfrre Category:Reer Category:Rehhj Category:Ftrt Category:Hggrf Category:Ffft Category:Ggfrse Category:FW Category:AFS Category:FSS Category:FF Category:SR Category:RE Category:RERE Category:REREGF Category:BG Category:GG Category:TR Category:RETR Category:RERERE Category:GSS Category:REREES Category:EWEFR Category:HJ Category:JK Category:ZT Category:FS Category:EWA Category:EWARE Category:GF Category:GFRES Category:GTRTR Category:RFS Category:FSF Category:RRE Category:FR Category:RER Category:RERGF Category:GGT Category:RTTR Category:TRW Category:WW Category:WRE Category:RR Category:WREREWEW Category:FFJJ Category:GH Category:FSA Category:EWAER Category:GFGF Category:FSFSS Category:EWAEWA Category:SSA Category:SAA Category:SS Category:SFF Category:FFSFS Category:FSFS Category:FSFSSA Category:SAS Category:SA Category:SASA Category:SASSA Category:SASARE Category:REE Category:WEWQ Category:EWQ Category:QW Category:EWQEWQ Category:EWQEWEW Category:EW Category:QWE Category:VGF Category:RES Category:FQ Category:EWQQW Category:WQ Category:CF Category:FFF Category:FSFF Category:SFS Category:FSFSFS Category:FFS Category:FA Category:EWAEWEW Category:REF Category:FG Category:GRE Category:FFSE Category:REEF Category:FFE Category:GFF Category:SF Category:SFFF Category:FHG Category:ZTH Category:GFFG Category:GFTR Category:GRER Category:TRG Category:GGgf Category:Gffgfgf Category:Gh Category:Ffhg Category:Hgfgf Category:Hghgff Category:GGG Category:GGFGF Category:GGF Category:Ffsff Category:Gfffsf Category:SGGF Category:GFGFHJ Category:TRTR Category:GJ Category:UZUG Category:UT Category:UI Category:IUT Category:FFFFES Category:EE Category:FRFRRE Category:GFFRES Category:RESRE Category:ZTJ Category:ULL Category:ÉP Category:P Category:PTRTR Category:TRTRRE Category:TRTRT Category:GFR Category:TRE Category:GFG Category:JU Category:KZUZU Category:UIU Category:KJ Category:HG Category:GFSRE Category:ERTZ Category:ZZ